Blog użytkownika:AvrilLavigne121/08.03.2015 ;p
Co się działo No więc akcja rozpoczyna się w tym miejscu że widzę jakąś kobietę która ucieka w głąb lasu. Kobieta ta przypominała mi nieco Magdę .Posiada dziecko otulone w chustę w rękach. W oddali widać trzymanego za koszule przerażonego mężczyznę który po chwili dostaje czymś w głowę tak że mdleje. Następnie gromadkę dzieci w takim jakby zamku. Wszystkie są przerażone i cieknie im krew z nosa. Później przychodzi jakiś gość za chiny nwm kto to. Dostrzegam tylko czerwony błysk kiedy wymachuje mieczem ścinając na raz ich głowy. Później idę z Magdą przez korytarz prowadząc konwersację: M: Republika nie rządzi sprawiedliwie… dziś rano dobiegły mnie głosy że zabito 5 dzieci tylko dlatego że bawiły się w pobliżu koszar… Ja: Przerażające co oni tam wyprawiają… M: Pocieszające jest to że niedługo to się skończy… Ja: Co masz na myśli ? M: To że jak wiesz jestem wróżką… jestem nieśmiertelna, znam czary ale też i widzę przyszłość choć nie mogę tego zrobić od tak… wizje same przychodzą… Ja: Wiem, wiem… gadaj co dziś widziałaś… M: Zapowiadało to zwycięską bitwę… lecz wcześniej nadejście wybrańca… Ma on bowiem zniszczyć wreszcie republikę… Ja: Masz już podejrzenia kto to może być ? Czy to ktoś z naszego zakonu rycerskiego ? M: Mam podejrzenie że to Hanter… ale nie jestem do końca pewna… twarz wybrańca była strasznie niewyraźna… Wtedy doszłyśmy do wielkiej Sali. Nie była ona specjalnie zdobiona, po środku stał stół z rozłożoną wielgachną mapą. Stali już przy niej Hanter, Venom, Marta, Ignika i Karus. Nwm dlaczego zdarzało mi się podczas tego snu że moje myśli przemawiały do mnie wyjaśniając co nieco. Tak i było tym razem: ,,Heh a myślałam że nie będę ostatnia… ale cóż… Generałowie 6 dystryktów zakonu… czyli kroi się zadyma jak są wszyscy…” I: Nareszcie przyszła… sądziłem że w dystrykcie cienia są nocne marki ale że aż tak ? Ja: Powiedział ten który wstaje przed 5 tylko po to by podlać róże na dziedzińcu… I: Bo jestem do jasnej ciasnej z dystryktu natury… H: Ech mieliśmy się kłócić czy obradować ? Marta: Prawda to *powiedziała śmiejąc się i pokazując przednie kły* Jak coś to w dystrykcie zwierzęcym wszyscy gromadzą zapasy nutelli na wojnę :3 H: (poker) po. Jakiego. grzyba. wam. na. wojnie. nutella ? Marta: Zapasy jedzenia dla wojska :> H: Okejjj… Magda wiemy już o przepowiedni Soł ja jestem tym OPkiem ? :> Ja: ,,Zawaliście znowu ostatnia…” Magda: Powiedziałam że to jeszcze nic pewnego ale najprawdopodobniej to ty… Marta: A jesteś na 100% że to nie ja ? (oo) Magda: Z tym to akurat i na 1000% H: Hehe Soł czas szykować się już na wojnę… Ja was poprowadzę :> A propos Magda widziałaś tam jakieś OP moce ? =_= Magda: Em nie… H: (okay) I zaczęła się ostra musztra. Wszyscy trenowali jak nwm co. Wszyscy prócz Magdy która starała sobie wyostrzyć w myślach twarz OPka. W końcu całe wojsko rozpostarło się po ogromnym polu. Nasze wojsko wydawało się małe w porównaniu do wojsk przeciwnika ale wszyscy byli pewni że wygramy to starcie. Z wielkim hukiem ruszyliśmy na wroga. Hanter najwidoczniej upatrzył sobie jeszcze na starcie jednego z generałów bo zaczął się do niego pchać wyżynając wszystkich po drodze. W pewnym momencie jednak szala zwycięstwa zaczęła się przechylać na stronę przeciwnika. Marta została postrzelona śmiertelnie z łuku w głowę. Venomowi topór przeciwnika przepołowił na pół plecy. Ignika chciał mu jeszcze pośpieszyć z pomocą jednak przebił go jeden z mieczy wroga. Karus natomiast został osaczony przez co najmniej dziesięciu żołnierzy wroga nie mając szans na ucieczkę ani na zwycięstwo. Mi jeden z generałów odciął prawe ramię jednak zahamowałam krwotok szybko i zaczęłam walczyć dalej. Wtedy zaczęły odzywać się złowrogie trąby przeciwników. Widziałam jak przykuli Hantera do ogromnej skały za pomocą łańcucha za ręce. Jeden z łuczników zaczyna celować w niego. Poleciało chyba z 5 strzałów a Hanter nadal się tzyma choć jęczy w niebogłosy. Staram się tam przedrzeć ale za chiny nie mogę przez gąszcz walki. Po chwili jęki milkną. Słychać okrzyki tryumfu wroga. Odwracam się momentalnie w tamtą stronę a Hanter ma już chyba z 10 strzał w sobie w tym jedną prosto w głowę. Usłyszałam zawołanie: ODWRÓT ! i całe nasze wojsko poczęło uciekać w głąb puszczy. Magda widziała że jestem ranna więc wzięła mnie pod rękę i przyczołgała do swojej chaty na końcu puszczy. Opatrzyła ranę po odciętym ramieniu i podała jakieś lekki uspokajające. Magda: Po co ja w ogóle mówiłam wam o tej wizji… gdybym tego nie zrobiła byście żyli… Ja: Nie miałaś pewności a my cię nie posłuchaliśmy… to nasza winna… Wtedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi: - INSPEKCJA ! OTWIERAĆ W IMIĘ REPUBLIKI ! Magda pośpiesznie wyjęła jakąś księgę i zaczęła do mnie mówić: -Wiem kto ma nim już być… ktoś z przyszłości… Później zaczęła wypowiadać jakieś zaklęcie którego nie zrozumiałam i znowu rzekła: -Przekazałam ci moją nieśmiertelność… ty masz wyszkolić młodocianego wybrańca oraz nowych generałów dystryktów… liczę na ciebie… Wtedy zdzieliła mnie patelnią w głowę i dostrzegłam tylko otwierające się drzwi. Obudziłam w lesie wśród zwłok. Rozejrzałam się dokładnie i dostrzegłam Ignikę, Karusa, Martę, Hantera, Venoma… ,,Pewnie zostawili ich tu na pożarcie wilkom… psubraty” i pochowałam wszystkich w mogiłach co zajęło mi trochę czasu. Koniec ? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach